


Home

by The_Hawk_Eye



Series: Glimpses [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hugs, Light Angst, POV Jon Snow, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: When Jon looks at Sansa everything disappears.The world is reduced only to the two of them. He can't see anyone else around them. He doesn't want to see anyone else. For Jon this moment belongs only to them.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've written all this in my mobile phone which makes really difficult for me to review everything to be sure everything is fine... Furthermore English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes.

When Jon looks at Sansa everything disappears.

The world is reduced only to the two of them. He can't see anyone else around them. He doesn't want to see anyone else. For Jon this moment belongs only to them. Nobody else is allowed to disturb all the feelings growing inside him just because he's meeting her after months of solitude and craving.

Jon goes to her.

Sansa looks magnificent; like a queen; like The Queen. Jon can't stop looking at her, at her beautiful face, her red hair, her blue eyes... He can't stop admiring her. He has missed her so much... He has done so many unforgettable things to her kingdom... to her...

Jon is ashamed.

Jon wants to go to her and falls on his knees to beg for forgiveness. Sansa deserves better than this. Sansa deserves her home to be safe from those intruders, from the White Walkers. Sansa deserves to be the Queen in the North, not only the Lady of Winterfell but the Queen. Sansa deserves so much more than this; much more than what he can offer to her.

Jon wants to fall on his knees and pledge alliance to her.

Jon wants to swear his fidelity to her.

Jon wants to promise her she will be the only person in the world he will follow.

Jon wants to bend the knee and give her everything she deserves.

Jon wants to be her servant, her knight, her protector, her king... her everything.

Jon goes to Sansa ready to fall on his knees, to crawl to her and hold her asking for forgiveness.

He's not thinking straight but he doesn't care. He just wants to be with her. Jon only wants to deserve her trust again. Sansa is the only one in his life... He would die for her in a heartbeat. Jon would do anything for her, no matter the consequences and knowing it would be the right thing to do.

So he goes with no hesitation to where she is standing and he's ready to fall when she opens her arms to receive him. And Jon goes to her arms and allows those hands to catch him before he falls.

He's home.

Sansa is home.

And Jon doesn't want to leave home ever again.

Jon feels her skin touching his face and he is so happy with just that. For months he has been thinking about this moment; about being with her again. He has been dreaming about her silky skin touching his. Jon has been remembering her hair kissed by the fire falling like a cascade. Jon has been picturing her ice blue eyes like the northern sky.

"I've missed you." He breaths against her neck making their embrace more intense. Sansa doesn't say anything but Jon doesn't need her words to know she feels the same; her hands digging deeper in his clothes. "But now I'm home." He adds.

Maybe he should have used those seconds to tell her to trust him, to try to explain why he did what he did, to say she was right about everything... But this is more important to Jon. He just desires to have this moment for them and forget about the war, the betrayals, the doubts...

Jon needs this.

"I will never leave home." Jon says like a plea. "I will never leave you. I promise" And those last words sound better to him, more honest. Jon is aware that is a dangerous promise after everything that has happened, and everything that is about to come but he must make that promise. Jon will honour that promise at any cost. Sansa is home and he will always come back to her.

Sansa breaks the hug and looks at his eyes for one second. Jon can see in them the determination and feels better. She trusts him. Sansa trusts him. They are going through the same path. Jon strokes her cheek and lingers in that contact for one instant. She nods with her head and Jon understands what that means. Sansa is ready to fight for her home. Sansa is ready to do whatever it takes for her family.  Sansa is ready to protect Jon from his ow decisions.

Jon sighs in relief because everything is fine during one second; because Sansa is giving him a brief smile and that is everything he needs to keep fighting. Jon faces the court of Daenerys Targaryen and believes like a fool he can survive whatever will happen in the war to come.

**Author's Note:**

> After those 3 seconds in the promo I had to write something about them. I hope you liked :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and will make me really happy!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
